Meine eigene Welt
by w0mbat
Summary: Amy ist am Tiefpunkt ihres Lebens angekommen doch dann trifft sie auf Louis. Dieser Junge wird ihr eigene Welt völlig auf den Kopf stellen. Louis Tomlinson/ One Direction. Rated M weil ich nicht weiß was passieren wird! x
1. 1

Amy hat alles was ihr wichtig war verloren: Ihre Famile is bei einem Autounfall gestorben, daraufhin ist sie von Manchester zu ihrer Tante nach London gezogen. Dabei verlor sie auch alle ihre Freunde. In der neuen Stadt wollte sie sich keine neuen Freunde suchen. Sie grenzte sich immer mehr ab, sie färbte sich die Haare schwarz und lebte in ihrer eigenen Welt. Nach einiger Zeit bermerkte ihr Tante, dass etwas mit ihr nicht stimme und zwang sie auf die nächst beste Party zu gehen.

So kam es, dass Amilia auf der Party von der megareichen, wasserstoffblonden Dakota ladete. Ihre Eltern erlaubten es ihr, fast jede Woche, eine Party zu schmeißen. Dakota war es egal wer auf ihren Partys war. Sie wollte nur reich und begehrt aussehen. Die Bude war voll und man konnte die laute Musik schon 5 Häuser weiter hören, bessergesagt 5 Villen weiter. Das Wohnzimmer war zur Tanzfläche umgebaut und die Küche zur Mini-Bar. Die vielen andren Räume konnte man als 'make-out-rooms' sehen.

Amy setze sich abseits von alle andren and die Mini-Bar . Sie wartete bis es 23 Uhr wurde und ihre Tante sie abhohlen würde. Wie kindisch. abhohlen. Es klang so falsch in ihren Ohren. Schließlich war sie 16, fast 17. Keiner musste auf mich auffpassen oder sie abhohlen. Doch dieser Frau lag ihr soziales Leben anscheinend wirklich am Herzen. Die Tanzfläche war voll und neben ihr knutschen zwei 13jährige heftig herum. Angewiedert wollte sie einen Stuhl weiterrutschen doch der war besetzt von einem Jungen mit brauen Locken, der anscheinend auf jemanden wartete. Genervt stand sei auf und suchte ein ruhiges Plätzchen.

Nach einer lagen suche fand sie den einzigen ruhigen Platz: eines von 3 Bädern. Sie setzte sich auf den kalten, grauen Kachelboden. Von unten konnte sie den Bass der Musik spüren. Sie guckte auf die Uhr; es war erst 21:29. Sie leerte ihre Taschen aus: ein 5-Euro Schein, drei 20-Cent Stücke, ihr iPod, ihre Kopfhörer, ein Kassenbon, sehr viel Müll und.. sie atmete tief durch als sie es aus ihrere Hosentasche zog: eine Rasierklinge. Sie blickte auf die tiefen Schnitte auf ihren Armen und erinnerte sich, warum ihr Leben nun so schrecklich war. Sie setze dass stück metal auf ihren Arm und zog es durch ihre verletze Haut. Irgendwie tat es ihr fast schon gut, zuzusehen wie das rote Blut aus der Wunde rinnte. Sie nahm ein Stück Klopapier, wischte das Blut von der Klinge und tupfte ihren Arm ab. Sie guckte wieder auf die uhr. Noch 20 Minuten dann konnte sie zurück in ihre Welt.

Sie ging die breite Treppe hinunter ins Wohnzimmer, wo es stark nach Alkohol roch, die luft stickig war und alle wild herumtanzen. Sie ging fast schon vorsichtig an die Mini-bar um sich ein ein paar Bier zu hohlen und 'schlich' hinters Haus um auf ihre Tante zu warten. Doch leider hat ihre Tante vergessen, sie abzuhohlen und Amy schlief auf dem feuchten Gras ein.

(Ich weiß, das One Direction noch nicht wirklich vorgekommen ist, doch ich hab Harry ja schon mal als 'einem Jungen mit brauen Locken' der neben Amilia an der Bar sahs - vorkommen lassen ;))


	2. 2

Amys POV

Ich wachte in einem fremden Zimmer auf. Ich rieb mir den Schlaf aus den Augen und guckte mich um. Es gehört anscheinend einem Jungen, also konnte ich nicht bei Dakota sein, denn sie war ein Einzelkind. Ein kalter Schauer lief mir den Rücken runter; was wenn mich ein Junge im Schlaf vergewaltigt hatte? Schließlich bin ich gestern auf der Party einfach betrunken eingeschlafen. Ich guckte mir meinen Körper an. Ich hatte mein Hose and und mein T-Shirt war auch da. Jetzt merkte ich, dass die Person, der das Bett gehört meinen Arm gesehen haben muss, denn sie hatte meine Jacke ausgezogen. Ich wollte heulen, doch ich musste erst herausfinden wessen Zimmer das war. Ich wollte grade aufstehen, da ging die Türklinke runter. Mir wurde heiß und mein Herz begann zu Pochen. Ich versteckte meinen vernarbten und verletzen Arm unter der Decke. Eine lächelnde Frau kam mit einem Tablett mit Tee und zwei Broten rein ''Hallo, Ich bin Jay!'' ich fragte sie schüchtern wie ich hier her gekommen sei. '' Mein Sohn, hat dich gestern auf der Party draußen liegen sehen und er hat es nicht über das Herz gebracht, dich einfach in der Kälte zu lassen, also hat er mich gebeten euch abzuholen'' sagte sie, während sie mir eine Tasse Tee machte. ''LOUIS KOMMST DU BITTEE MAAAAL!'', rief sie plötzlich laut, zu laut. Ich zuckte zusammen und verschüttelte den Tee. '' ach, dass macht doch nix, gib mir die Decke, ich geh den Fleck auswaschen!'' Ohne die Decke fühlte ich mich plötzlich ungeschützt. Dieser Louis könnte jeden Moment reinkommen und meine Narben sehen. Es klopfte and der Tür und ich sagte leise 'herein!', wiel mein Gehirn ausgesetzt hatte. Ein Junge in meinem Alter mit brauen Haaren, grauen Augen und einem rot gestreiften Oberteil kam in das Zimmer.

Louis POV

Das Mädchen ,welches ich gestern Abend fast schon gerettet habe lag in meinem Bett. Wenn man die Geschichte nicht kennt, würde man sich was andres denken. Sie war hübsch, doch ihre Schönheit war durch viel Traurigkeit und dicken Kajak (der jetzt dazu noch verwischt war) geschädigt.

'Hiya', sagte ich, 'Ich bin Louis'

'Ich bin Amy. Darf ich fragen warum du dass gemacht hast?'

'Ich konnte nicht zusehen wie du einfach in der Kälte liegst. Du hast Fieber und warst betrunken'

'Danke', flüsterte sie und ich könnte schwören, ein lachen auf dem sonst so traurigen Gesicht gesehen zu haben.

'Wir sind auf der selben Schule', meinte ich um zu erklären, woher ich sie kannte. Irgendwie wusste ich, dass dies ihre nächste frage war.

'LOUIS, ich geh mit deinen Schwestern weg! Mach nichts dummes!', hörte ich meine Mutter von unten rufen und kurz darauf die Haustür auf- und zugehen.

'Willst du was zu essen?', fragte ich sie

'Ja, bitte, wenns dir keine Umstände macht…', sagte sie

'Komm wir gehen in die Küchen', sagt ich und half ihr hoch. Doch sie drehte ihren einen Arm aus meinem Griff und verschränkte ihn vor ihrer Brust. Dann plötzlich auch den andren und sagte laut:

''Ich glaub ich geh jetzt', griff nach ihrere Jacke und rannte richtig Haustür und verschwand.

'Was hab ich falsch gemacht?', dachte ich mir schockiert und schaute Richtung Tür.

Amys POV

Ich rannte die nassen Straßen von London entlang, ich rannte bis ich an eine schwarze Haustür ankam. Meine Narben schmerzten, klar musste dieser Louis es geschafft haben mir direkt in meine Wunde zu lagen, so dass sie wieder blutete.

Ich schmiss mich auf mein Bett und wollte einfach nur weinen. Die einzige Person die eingermasen nett in der britischen Hauptstadt schien, hat mit mir geredet und ich habs vermasselt. und was war das überhaupt für ne peinliche Aktion betrunken in seinem Bett zu liegen? Ich konnte mich nicht entscheiden was ich über ihn und die ganze Situation denken sollte.


End file.
